Lily and James Forever
by Angelfire10082
Summary: Lily has a night with James she will never forget,rated for sexual content. Pleze R&R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

By the time I had reached the last step I was out of breath because I practically ran. I had a good reason to though,James.. James Potter. Oh just thinking about him gave me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach,is it possible to love someone this much? "Lily!" said a familiar warm voice,I looked up and there he was tall,thin,and jet black hair. He ran his fingers through my vivid red hair and it gave me the chills and I shaked. He then pulled me closer and I felt his warm lips on mine,"Lily",he said," I love you more then anything in this world" he caressed my cheek and then started kissing my neck and working his way down. "James.. I don.. I dont.. I mean I dont think i'm ready to take our relationship to the next level." I whispered. Was I crazy or something of coarse I wanted to take it to the next level! I loved him so much and I knew he loved me,I could see it in his warm brown eyes. "Lily,I would never push you to do something you dont want to do,and if your not ready.. then thats fine with me I would never ever want to hurt you." he said in a very seductive voice. He pulled me closer and we kissed again. I moved my lips to his ear and whispered " I was wrong.. I'm ready ". He pulled away and looked at me and said "Are you sure? I dont want you to feel as if i'm forcing you.", "No James,this decision is on my own free will.". We embraced once again and fell to the floor,him on top of me. The next thing I knew our shirts were off and he was working on undoing my bra strap. I moved my fingers down to his belt and undid it and then I un-bottoned his pants,when I was done me and him were compleatly naked. I felt his hardness between my legs and I tensed up. "It's ok. I would never hurt you.. I promise to be gentle" he whispered and with that I felt him enter me. Thousands of thoughts went in and through and out again of my mind. I didnt understand the way it felt.. It hurt yet it felt so good. I then remembered the time during summer vacation that I walked in on my sister and her boyfriend Vernon doing it. It looked so dirty and so... Well practically two hot,sweaty bodys clunking into one another,but this felt so special,so sacrid. This noice errupted from my mouth as it did his. My heart was racing and I was all sweaty and shaking when we were done. I layed my head on his chest and we watched the stars from outside the window. He kissed my forehead and he whispered "It's time to go". Ohh.. I didnt want to go I wanted to lay here forever and never leave his side. He carryed me into the portrait of the Fat Lady and up to my four poster and tucked me in and kissed my cheek,he then left and I fell asleep instantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the talented Jk Rowling  
  
~*AngelFire*~ 


	2. one night of pleasure turns into weeks o...

There he was.. James. I cant dodge him forever,but what was I going to say? "Hi James! Guess what your going to be a daddy!". How will I tell him? How would he react? What if the whole school finds out? These questions have circled my head for weeks. I was confused and very scared. "Shit! He saw me"I mumbled when James caught a glimce of me while talking to his best friend Sirus. James excused himself and started walking towards me. My heart raced,and it felt as if everything around me froze and happened in slow motion.  
  
"Hey Lily!" said James with a kiss. "H..Hi'' I stuttered. "I havent seen you in awhile where have you been? I've been starting to think you were avoiding me."said James in a pretend hurt voice while staring straight into my eyes. I felt my body start to shake and it felt as if my legs were going to give out on me any minute,my throat felt as if a dozen tissues were stuffed in it,I had to tell him. I looked back into his eyes,but I could'nt I felt dirty and embaressed. I started to talk,but nothing came out except a cry. Tears were starting to burn my eyes like acid. I stared at the ground and opened my mouth once again,but this time the words came out. "Jam...James...I...I th..think..i'm...pre.." I stuttered I could'nt even get the word out. James looked at me,I knew he knew what that last word was suppose to be. He looked nervous and scared like she was. Then Sirius came over. "Hey guys! Not to inturrupt or anything,but we're at least five minutes late for class." said Sirus in his usual joyful voice. It felt as if I had just woke up and I noticed we were the only people in the corridor. "Bye!"I said quickly and walked away. I turned around and saw James walking the other way with Sirius,he looked back and I quickly turned around.  
  
Instead of going straight to class I went to the bathroom,the one Moaning Myrtle haunts because I knew no one would be in there. I cryed hard and loud,infact the last time I cried like this was when her and James broke up for a short period of time,but this wase'nt going to be a short period of time this was going to be eternity. Then I heard a familiar warm voice,"Lily! Is that you?". It was James. I wiped my face and walked out of the stall. "I think we need to talk,come on"he said. Like a dog I obeyed and walked with him.  
  
Every step was pain. He said nothing to me and I said nothing to him,which made it easier and more awkward at the same time. I looked at his handsome face and back to the ground. We finally stopped at the picture of the Fat Lady,and he replied the password. We walked in and sat down near the fireplace,which wasent lit for the fact it was a very hot day. Then every emotion that was concealed in me burst out,and I cried on his shoulder. He tried to confort me,but nothing helped.  
  
"James..What are we going to do!?.. We're to young to be parents.. What will our parents think!? James,I am scared and confused..."I said in a shakey voice. I looked at him and saw he was in a dead stare. Then he pulled a box from his pocket and helped me up and walked me to the chair. Then he got on his knees in front of me and opened the box. I was shocked and excited at the same time,but then I thought,"What if he's only doing this because i'm pregnant? What if he really dose'nt love me and I just trapped him by getting pregnant?",then my face went to looking upset and he saw it. "Lily,dont you want to get married? Dont you love me?" He said. I nodded and then replied,"Dont marry me because i'm pregnant. Marry me because you love me and you want to live the rest of your life with me." I said crying. "Do you think I carry around five thousand gallion rings on me in case I get someone pregnant? No,I bought this a month ago and I was going to give it to you the last day of term,but I cant wait,and you being pregnant has nothing to do with this...I love you Lily."He said in a serious way. "Well then...will you?" he asked. I sat there parylized with happiness,"Yes" I said,"Yes" I repeated and we once again embraced and every fear I had seemed to dissolve.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling and of coarse the plot belongs to me!  
  
~*AngelFire*~ 


	3. Family and School Problems

It had been five months since I told James of me being pregnant,yet it felt as if it was only yesterday. Of coarse,the whole school knew now and some of my friends has abandoned me because they thought I was a cheap whore,this they told to my face. But this was nothing compared to when my parents found out. I didn't want to tell them,but Dumbledore forced me to send an owl to them to inform them he also asked me if wanted to leave school,but I didn't even with the rude,hurtful rumors that were being told about me in the girls bathroom or in the hallways. I'd rather deal with that then my parents who,according to their letter,had abandoned me also. I dont know why,but I held onto that letter and I had somehow remembered every hateful word in it. "How could you do this to us? After all we have done for you! Where are your morales? You are a disgrace to the family name!",that little paragraph stuck in my mind the most. James,on the other hand, was having no problems at school,but at home he was no better off then I was. His parents didn't quite disown him though, they just lectured him on how he was supposed to support me and the baby. He told them that we would make it that he has a job waiting for him at the Ministry Of Magic after he graduates from Hogwarts; that was enough to please them. Infact they offered there home for us to stay for awhile,but James told them that he had a house ready for us to live in after graduation,which was in a month. His mother even sent me maternity robes,which was a relief because all my old robes were getting to small on me,and I was sick of safety pinning them together. "Lily...Hunny?!.."said James in a soft voice. "I'm over here" I replied. James walked to where I was sitting. "There's a letter here for you,it looks likes it's from your family." He said while handing me over a letter. I opened it and started reading it :  
  
Dear sluty-freaky-sister,  
  
I heard about your little accident of getting knocked up a little while ago,Mom decided not to tell me for some strange reason I had to listen into one of her phone calls.. Anyways,the point of this letter is to tell you that I still hate you and now I think your a slut.. Thanks for getting knocked up, now Mom dosen't lecture me on my 'Perfect sister',infact now it's the other way around. I'm the perfect daughter now bitch! Now Mom's gonna be saying "Why couldn't Lily be more like Petunia? Petunia has a boyfriend and didn't get knocked up.." Ha ha...The reason I didnt get knocked up is because we use a little latex thing called a condom,but I guess you FREAKS dont know of such a thing. With all my hatred and despise, Petunia  
  
I felt my fists clench up and I crumbled the letter and ran to my dormitory. "Lily!! Where are you going? Whats the matter?!" I turned around with tears in my eyes and replied "To find the best hex,jinx,and curse you can send through the posts.." I turned around and started to walk again,but of coarse James never gives up and he grabbed me and I fell to floor and he fell with me and conforted me with kisses and sayings like "Lilly,it's O.K.... We'll get through this...". He then kissed me hard,but gently on the lips and I kissed back and I felt a warm feeling inside and I got lost in his kiss and everything that happened seemed to fade away and was soon forgotten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter,I wasen't really expecting anyone to like it. It's nice to know that people enjoy what I wrote. I hope you enjoy this as much as you did the others.  
  
~*AngelFire*~ 


	4. Secrets

This is for the people that have bitched to me and have anticipated me updating this story, if it wasn't for you, this chapter would never have existed. Thanks.

And now by popular demand, I present to you Lilly and James forever chapter 4: dramatic music in the background:

I looked at my watch for the hundredth time, wondering where James could be. We had made arrangements to meet here, in the common room, at midnight, but it was now going on one in the morning and James was no where to be seen. Worried, I exited through the portrait of the fat lady and went looking for him. "Probably tormenting Severus with Sirius", I thought aloud. I turned around the corner and shrieked. Right there in front of me was Severus. "Sorry" I said and started to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "What are you doing! Get off me!" I screamed, he only looked at me and smiled then he let go in a push, which made me smack my head into the wall.

"**What do you want" I asked him and his smile turned into a sneer. "You know what I want you little slut." He said in a calm voice. I looked up at him, "Severus, what happened between us wasn't suppose to happen. I didn't mean for.."**

"**Oh that's right your pants slipped off by themselves right? You tripped and landed on top of me in intercourse right?" He interrupted. I looked back at him, my eyes filling with tears and starting to burn. Then Severus was thrown back into a wall. I looked up and there was James** and Sirius. James ran to me and hugged me as Sirius kept his wand on Severus.

"Lily are you alright?" asked James.

" Yeah I think so" I replied still trying to catch my breath. My heart was pounding in my throat. "What's the matter Sevey-wevey? Your chemistry set break? Run out of grease to put in your hair? Well, if you run out of things to do you better not think of harassing Lily again or you'll have to worry about other things then your chemistry set breaking." Sneered James. Severus looked at James and then at me. I looked into his eyes and memories of that night replayed in my mind. Sirius kicked Severus and a couple of threats later Severus left.

"Well I'm turning in for the night, have a big potions test tomorrow.." said Sirius.

"But Sirius, you hate potions. You could care less whether you pass or fail." replied James

"I didn't say I wanted to get sleep for the test.. I need to sleep so I look my best for that girl that sits across from me. The test just gives me more time to stare at her. As I stare it the oblivion of confusion I can check out her nice ass." Stated Sirius. James shook his head. We all said good night and Sirius left leaving James and me in the empty hallway. He put he arms around me and leaned his face against mine. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and he pulled me even closer. I felt his heart beat against my chest and wondered how I could ever have let that night happen. Something must have showed on my face because he asked what was wrong and I replied in a quick nothing. He gave me this look that said quite plainly he didn't believe me. I looked back at him and gave him the best blank stare I could. He looked back at me, shrugged and kissed me. It started out as repeated small chaste kisses then worked into a longer more passionate kiss. I melted. Somehow he made everything go away.

We walked into the portrait of the Fat Lady and sat in the common room. I curled up into the chair closest to the fire while James stretched out on the couch. "So where were you? You said you would meet me a hour ago" I asked. He looked into the fire and I wondered if he even heard me. "James?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh.. well I was..umm.. Well you know.. Lost track of time.." He replied. I looked at him as he suddenly became infatuated with a loose stitch in his robe. I got up from my chair and went to the couch where he was laying. "Uh, no I don't know. Why don't you enlighten me on your whereabouts?". He looked up at me as if I had two heads. "James?" I said again this time with a hint of anger. He looked down at his watch. "Well will you look at the time. I have a quidditch game tomorrow against Slytherin, better get some sleep. Night baby." He said as he gave me a quick kiss and then ran to his dormitory. I let myself fall onto the couch as a put my head into my hands. Warm tears soaked my hands.

I know what your thinking.. Two years and that's it. No that isn't it I have another chapter coming Its just that its four in the morning and I'm quite drained.. I hope you enjoyed.. remember to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters though I wouldn't mind owning Draco…hehehe..

Angelfire


End file.
